


boys like boys like girls do

by bowlingfornerds



Series: favourite fics [25]
Category: High School Musical, The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Just Give It A Go, M/M, OK hear me out, bryan is bascially the troyllamy love child, its equal parts troyllamy and briller, just a dinner, just try pls, so its the dads meeting the son's bf, troyllamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan is bringing home his boyfriend, Nathan, for the first time for dinner. Bellamy and Troy are the dads who really enjoy embarrassing their son.</p><p>(ok read the notes if ur confused i will explain all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys like boys like girls do

**Author's Note:**

> OK I KNOW ITS WEIRD AND CONFUSING JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN
> 
> I have recently jumped onto the Ford Fiesta that is Troyllamy - Troy Bolton and Bellamy Blake. Athletic musical nerd meets grumpy mother hen bad ass. What's not to love? In an experiment merging their faces, it was found that Jon Whitesell (Bryan) is IDENTICAL to Bob Morley and Zac Efron morphed.
> 
> And so became Troyllamy, and their lovechild, Bryan.
> 
> We are a crack ship, there are seven of us, and I WRITE FLUFF.

“You’ve got to be nice,” Bryan begged over the kitchen table. His fathers, Troy and Bellamy, grinned back.

“We’re always nice,” Bellamy replied. “Aren’t we?”

Troy nodded, laughing, “the nicest people I know.” Bryan rolled his eyes, pleading with them.

“Seriously – you can’t be embarrassing tonight, _please_.” Bellamy shook his head, smiling at his son. It was cute how much Bryan liked this kid.

“It’s our job to be embarrassing,” he pointed out. Bryan gave him a pointed stare – he got that from Bellamy, both fathers were pretty sure. “But we’ll try extra hard to be normal and not grill him too much, okay?”

“It’ll be fine, Bry,” Troy promised with an easy smile. “If you wanted to censor us, you should have invited Aunt Octavia.” Bryan rolled his eyes.

“She’s worse than both of you,” he replied. “The next thing I know all the baby stories will be out on the table.” Bellamy laughed from where he was cooking dinner at the stove.

“You and me both, kid,” he said. “She lives to make sure I get as good as I give.” Bryan huffed, slipping into a chair at the kitchen table as Bellamy cooked and Troy set out the cutlery. Bellamy was making one of his best meals and Troy was using the cleanest plates they had (which was saying a lot). They really _did_ want to make a good impression for the boy that Bryan was so infatuated with – they didn’t want to ruin this for their kid; especially when he hadn’t been this interested in anything since they moved from Utah, where Troy and Bellamy attended high school, to Ark, where Bellamy had grown up.

When the doorbell rang, Bryan stood abruptly before sending his grinning parents a glare.

“If you ruin this, I’ll never sing at karaoke night again.” Troy frowned as Bellamy laughed.

“Suits me, Bry,” he said cheerfully. “I can’t sing for jack.” Bryan leaned forward across the table, narrowing his eyes and hissing.

“I’ll never discredit Gladiator with you again.” Bellamy mock gasped, his hand flying to his chest as Troy snorted.

“We raised a demon child,” Bellamy decided as Bryan disappeared around the corner. Troy laughed.

“That’s all Blake,” he replied. They quietened as the door opened, and tried to hold back their laughs as Bryan greeted their guest. What they’d heard of Nathan Miller was very little; just that he was sarcastic and funny, and his father was Chief of Police in Ark – which, considering Bellamy was a detective in David Miller’s squad, he was really holding out a secret hope on this going well for more than one reason.

The boys must have been talking quietly, as they couldn’t hear a thing. Bellamy busied himself with the dinner and Troy supressed his smile as Bellamy sang “Bryan’s got a boyfriend” under his breath. After a moment, Bryan rounded the corner, a dark-skinned boy behind him. They’d heard Nathan was the same age as Bryan, and was slightly shorter.

“Dads,” Bryan began, Bellamy looking up from his cooking. “This is Nathan – Nate, these are my dads, Troy and Bellamy.” Troy straightened first, leaning forward and shaking Nathan’s hand, and Bellamy did the same after.

“It’s nice to meet you, Nathan,” Troy smiled. “We have heard literally nothing about you.” Bryan rolled his eyes and Nathan just smiled more.

“Bry’s all embarrassed that he has feelings,” Bellamy agreed, shaking his head and turning back to the dinner. Nathan was expertly supressing his smile as Bryan glared at his parents.

“Why don’t you two sit down and we’ll serve up the food,” Troy suggested, nudging Bellamy pointedly, who shrugged in response. The boys settled into their seats next to each other, and Bellamy doled out the food, as Troy placed out the plates. After a moment, they were all at the table, tucking into their food.

“So, Nathan,” Troy started – the far more polite of the two. “How did you meet Bryan?”

“All the same classes,” he replied, cutting into his food. “We have been for a few years, I think.” Bryan nodded. “We got to talking in drama club.”

“You’re in the drama club?” Troy asked, straightening. Bellamy inwardly groaned as Troy took interest in the new subject.

“Yeah, I’ve just always had a bit of an interest in it. Bryan said you’re a vocal coach?” Troy nodded.

“Yes, that and a basketball coach,” he said. “I did a double major at college – basketball and performing arts.”

“That’s really cool,” Nathan smiled.

“Are you in any of the sports teams?” Bellamy asked, hoping that they wouldn’t start up an entire conversation about musicals. It wasn’t like he hated them – not in the slightest. But he lived with Troy; and Troy always had this _lets go and perform in a musical_ vibe going on about him, no matter what else was happening in their lives.

“Football, yeah,” Nathan said. “My Dad loved it when he was a kid, so I thought I’d give it a go, too.”

“He’s the captain,” Bryan pointed out. “That’s more than just _giving it a go_.” Nathan rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of his food.

They learned quite a bit about Nathan Miller that night – that he couldn’t sing, but enjoyed acting. That he loved Bellamy’s cooking, and could make Bryan grin with even an inane comment. Nathan attended all of Bryan’s basketball matches, and wanted to be a detective when he was older – just like his father, and just like Bellamy, too.

He also snorted at Bellamy’s bad jokes, when Bryan elbowed him in the side, and Bellamy found himself actually liking the kid. Troy and Bryan had spent years just getting used to him making bad puns or inappropriate jokes – Nathan just leaned into the skid.

Troy cleared the plates, humming a song under his breath – muscle memory that was just a daily part of their lives.

“That was amazing,” Nathan complimented. “Thank you.” Bellamy grinned.

“He likes my food, I like him,” he decided.

“To be fair, everyone likes your food,” Bryan pointed out. Bellamy nodded. That was true, too.

“See?” Troy said, placing the plates on the counter. “You thought this would be far worse.” Bryan shrugged, rolling his eyes as Nathan hid a small smile. “It’s never as hard as you think it’ll be.”

“Title of your sex tape,” Bellamy replied absently, leaning on the table. Bryan’s eyes automatically widened and Troy nudged him pointedly. “What?” Across from him, Nathan snorted, pressing his lips together to hold back the smile.

“ _Dad_ ,” Bryan huffed, crossing his arms.

“Oh, right.” Bellamy smiled apologetically. “Sorry – just slipped out.”

“Title of your sex tape,” Nathan responded. Bellamy let out a bark of surprised laughter, grinning at Bryan’s boyfriend. Bryan sent Nathan a sigh as Troy pressed his hand against his mouth.

“Oh, so _you’re_ embarrassing me now,” Bryan said, a reluctant smile passing his lips. Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Relax, Bry,” he replied. “You’re embarrassing all by yourself – you don’t need my help.” None of the family could really help breaking out into laughter; Bryan ducking his head as Troy and Bellamy watched on, smiling.

“We could help out, though,” Troy suggested. “We’ve gone through the _whole dinner_ and not mentioned a single baby Bryan story.” Bryan automatically groaned as Nathan sat up.

“That’s literally why I’m here,” he said. “Just for the baby Bryan stories.”

“Good,” Troy replied, leaning against the table. “How about the time Bryan cut his own hair with safety scissors when he was four?”

“Had a bald patch for three weeks,” Bellamy continued. “He cut the ear off of his toy rabbit, too – said they were going to have matching haircuts.” Nathan snorted as Bryan slapped his hand over his eyes.

“Death is everywhere,” Bryan whispered to himself.

“When he was three Bryan hated the concept of clothes,” Bellamy remembered. “We thought he was going to grow up to join a nudist colony-“

“- He would cry if we put clothes anywhere near him,” Troy smiled. “Eventually we gave up and let him walk about naked until he started complaining about it getting cold.”

“I will embrace death,” Bryan continued, his voice quiet as he leaned back in his chair.

“When he was six he tried to post himself to Australia,” Troy said.

“When he was nine he slipped down a set of stairs, on his ass, and got this massive bruise that was there for two weeks,” Bellamy grinned. Troy laughed.

“I remember he cried not because it hurt – because he said it didn’t – but because he thought the doctors would amputate his butt,” Troy added. Bellamy and Nathan joined in on the laughter as Bryan sunk lower into his chair.

“I and death will become one,” he recited under his breath.

“Do you remember when he was five and he wanted a sibling?” Troy asked, looking over to Bellamy. Bellamy grinned back at his husband, remembering the time well; the child that they raised together.

“Oh I do,” Bellamy agreed. “He always made drawings in school of us having another child, and all of his work was about siblings, hoping we’d get the message.”

“The school eventually had to contact us though,” Troy smiled wistfully. Nathan raised his eyebrows.

“Why?”

“Because he’d drawn a picture of me pregnant with a little brother,” Troy replied. “And the school wanted to know what we’d told him about where babies came from.” The laughter was loud and so, so happy. Bryan had sunk so far down into his chair, but he wore a reluctant smile anyway as the men told stories and joked around.

Eventually, the sky was dark and Bryan led Miller to the door, apologising about his embarrassing parents.

“It’s fine,” Nathan replied with a smile. Bellamy and Troy hid around the corner, grinning at each other as his son said goodbye to his boyfriend. “I like them.”

“Yeah?” Bryan asked, and Bellamy ducked his head as he listened, Troy’s hand slipping into his.

“Yeah, they’re fun. My dad would explode before he made even one sex joke, let alone seven just during desert.”

“You counted?” Bryan said incredulously. Nathan chuckled, and Bellamy could hear the door open.

“Thanks for having me over,” Nathan told him.

“Thanks for not making a terrible impression,” Bryan replied.

“Anytime.” There was a silence, and Bellamy could have sworn they were kissing. He looked to Troy who was grinning wildly, and smiled back. “Night, Bryan,” Nathan said after a beat.

“Night, Nathan.” The door shut a few seconds later, Bellamy and Troy tiptoeing away from the corner to look as inconspicuous as possible.

The moment Bryan entered the kitchen, they grinned, singing in unison, “Bryan’s got a boyfriend!”. Bryan glared at his parents.

“And here I was, about to say that you didn’t do a _terrible_ job,” he huffed. “I take it back. All of it back. You’re the worst parents ever.” Bryan turned, heading towards the stairs.

“We love you!” Troy called after him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bryan replied. “You’re not _awful._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry u had to read that i thought it was cute.


End file.
